Various types of novelty structures which move with either no apparent support, drive mechanism, or power input are often used as toys, decorative conversation pieces or advertising media. Various embodiments of such structures have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,086 Huang et al., Japanese Patents Nos. 10137451, 101431101, and 10171383, all by Hirose Mamoru, Japanese Patents Nos. 7210081, 7219426, and 7239652 all to Taragi Hiroshi and German Patents Nos. DE19706736 Fushoellier, DE3725723 Steinbrinck, and DE 41377175 Lang. Most prior embodiments are not totally free of external connection. If they are not firmly anchored to an outer support, they require complex and bulky countertorque-producing mechanisms such as fan blades or other internal heavy and complex systems that consume a great deal of electrical power.
The countertorque-producing mechanisms and their supports are very evident to an observer, and do not create any interest or appreciation of ambient energy fields.
The present invention results from an attempt to devise and intriguing and educational moving structure that requires a very low level of power derived from an ambient field of electromagnetic radiation.